


At Its Best

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps





	At Its Best

Science was of an exact nature, and nature was rarely exact. It was fascinating and wonderful, but its nature was to be inaccurate. It was vexing. Predictable, yes, but never precise. Spock pressed his lips tightly together and forced air out through his nose. Logic told him that it was impossible, but the heavy, musky smell that lay in his nostrils bespoke of other things. It was too early. Dr. McCoy‛s estimates had been off by a margin that was so great that Spock, if Human, would have laughed.

"Mr. Spock, you have the bridge."

"Captain." Spock took the chair when Captain Kirk was near the doors. Logically, he knew that the chair didn‛t retain the essence of the Human that claimed it, but the scent was strong and there was a trace of warmth. He flicked his tongue out and tasted the air. Like a desert storm, it had formed quickly and was now sweeping over him, wrapping him completely, threatening to drown him. He took a deep breath, sucking the sweet smell into his lungs. Yes, it was here, and he had missed it.

*******

Kirk clicked glass with McCoy and smiled. "To milk runs."

McCoy nodded with a grin. "We need one or three."

"I may get some sleep." Kirk downed his brandy with one gulp. It was smooth and light and almost sweet. He shouldn‛t have more than one. "How‛s the crew?"

"Tired, but holding up. I‛m making sure that there are several activities organized to relieve stress. Chess tournament, fencing tournament, and the like."

"Good." Kirk was glad to hear it, but he was going to catch up on his reading and nap. "Scotty has been yelling about his ‛bairns‛ for weeks."

McCoy nodded and put the brandy away. "His personnel are the worst off. I‛m working with him."

Kirk slid his glass back to McCoy and got up with a stretch. "Let me know if there are problems."

"I‛m recommending all our married couples be given restricted duty." McCoy‛s eyebrows were up. "You and Spock are taking some time for each other, right?"

"We always do." Kirk flashed a quick smile and was out the door before the questioning grew more intense. Spock was a very private Vulcan, and he had an uncanny way of knowing when McCoy was being inquisitive. The turbolift was empty, and Kirk leaned against the back wall, taking a moment to focus on Spock. The link was always quiet on his side unless he cleared his mind and concentrated.

It roared over him, pushing him down to his knees. Gasping for air, he hugged his chest tightly and tried to yank his mind away. The turbolift doors opened, and he looked up, but saw only sand, sun, and rocks colored in red. He reached, felt nothing, and collapsed.

*********

"Dr. McCoy, there is a medical emergency in the turbolift on deck five. I will meet you there." Spock snapped the toggle over. "Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge."

"Aye."

The turbolift doors opened, and Spock went inside quickly, giving the proper order. He steepled his hands and forced his raging needs aside. It. Would. Wait. It retreated a bare step and coiled, hissing in anger. He straightened his shirt and proceeded quickly to where his life blood lay unmoving.

Dr. McCoy looked at his Feinberger. "What in the blue blazes is going on here?"

Spock cleared the hallway of all unnecessary personnel before answering. "Doctor, I‛ll help you carry him to sickbay."

They lifted him by the arms, Dr. McCoy gave the order, and Spock wanted to growl from the proximity. His raging desires struggled against the bonds he wrapped them in as he held him close.

"Spock!"

Spock lifted his head, releasing Jim‛s skin. "Doctor, I am suffering from pon farr."

"He‛s in psychic shock!" Dr. McCoy hurried them out as the doors opened, and Spock breathed deeply. Control. Control. There was time. He gently laid his bondmate on the bio-bed, keeping contact with him. Dr. McCoy administered a hypospray and growled, "What the hell are we going to do if he‛s too injured to participate?"

"You have no bearing on this." Spock ran his fingers lightly along Jim‛s face. "He will adapt. You will leave us."

"Like hell!" Dr. McCoy brandished his hypospray. "You‛ll step back from my patient or I‛ll have security put you in the brig!"

Spock lowered his voice. "Doctor, the injuries that would result from such an action would fill every bed in your sickbay. That would be illogical in the extreme."

Jim groaned, sat up, and held his head. "Would you two quit arguing?"

Dr. McCoy moved to him, and Spock allowed it, for now. "This pointy-eared maniac is trying to get you killed."

"Bones, we‛re going to need some privacy." Jim bit his lower lip. "Somewhere close. Very close."

Spock pressed his fingertips into Jim‛s face. "The pathways were forged when you touched our link. I apologize for the discomfort. I had hoped it would happen in the privacy of our cabin."

"Hurt like hell, but what‛s done is done." Jim slid off the bed. Spock pulled him close and tasted him.

"Jim, we thought there was more time and now you‛re sporting a brain injury!"

"Time didn‛t wait on us," Jim said softly. Spock wrapped his hand around Jim‛s neck and held him so close. They throbbed together. It was coming so quickly now - the descent - and he had to have it. His essence cried out for it, shoving aside the logic and the reason. Nothing was important now but his bondmate.

"Bones, you have about two minutes to find us a place."

Spock licked him and groaned as Jim nudged him. They had to do this - right now. His biology demanded it.

"Use this and this, and I‛ll check on you hourly."

"No," Spock growled deep in his throat. He had waited and waited, and there was no time left. Jim gasped as Spock ripped the shirt from him. The bare flesh inflamed Spock‛s senses and he cried out from the surge.

"Any hope that‛s the end of it?"

"Shut up, Bones."

Spock stumbled as Jim pulled him. His motor skills were deteriorating, and there was nothing in his vision but skin, and the smell of his mate was intoxicating. He groaned and pulled Jim on top of him.

"Push him that way!"

"I‛m a doctor, not a tow truck!"

"Must have you," Spock said as he dug his fingers into Kirk‛s back. He was dimly aware of other factors, such as Dr. McCoy‛s incessant chattering, but the blood pounding in his ears made it difficult to hear.

"Be careful!"

The floor fell away from him, and he grunted softly, pleased to find a solid surface underneath him as he shoved up into wonderful flesh.

"Get out, Bones!"

"I‛m going, believe me. I‛ll check on you later."

Spock inhaled deeply again and made sure there were no barriers between him and his mate. Jim smiled and Spock skimmed his fingers over beautiful lips. The link between them flexed and Jim gasped, "Spock!"

"I must ride the pathways." Spock locked his fingers into the back of Jim‛s skull and thrust them together as much as he was able. Jim arched and grabbed him tight. Language failed, emotions pushed and pulled, and Spock ached from the fullness and the lack that remained. Jim moved underneath him, twisting and turning.

"Use this!"

Spock did as he was commanded before completing the circle with one swift move that made them both cry out. Jim dug his fingers into the back of Spock‛s hands. A spark of pure electricity raced through them both and lodged in Spock‛s gonads. He orgasmed instantly, holding Jim so tightly.

"Better?"

There were no words and Spock stroked Jim‛s hair while moving his hips in a circular rhythm. Jim‛s pleasure was a powerful entity in its own right, and Spock needed to feel it - needed to take it inside himself and drink deeply from it. It was necessary, desirable, and inflamed him again. Jim shifted, spreading his legs further and bringing their bodies closer together. Spock couldn‛t see and couldn‛t hear - all that was left inside him was the ever abiding love. He wrapped his mate in it, feeling the clench of pure bliss. They rocked together, fulfilling each other‛s needs perfectly.

Spock bared his teeth. Nature at its most perfect, indeed.

*********

"Jim?"

"What, Bones?" Kirk raised his head wearily, making sure the important parts were covered by the blanket. He could hear the whirring of a medical tricorder, but his eyes weren‛t focusing all that well.

"Just making sure you two were alive. Sulu‛s in command."

Kirk cared, but was too tired to comment or give other orders. "Bones, get out." The door swished shut, and he kissed Spock on the forehead. "I know you‛re awake."

"Naturally." Spock ran his fingers up Kirk‛s ribs. "He will never allow me to forget this."

"Neither will I." Kirk grinned and tugged him closer.

**********  
End


End file.
